gorillazfandomcom-20200223-history
2-D/Gallery
Life Before Gorillaz Young 2D.jpeg|An old photo of Stu Pot (foreground center) during his days at St. Wilfred's school. Gorilla original lineup s.jpg|2-D with the original Gorilla line up. Phase 1 Tomorrow Comes Today Tomorrow Comes Today 04.jpg Gorillaz Tomorrow Comes Today.gif DarkGorillazTCT.png CityGorillazTCT.png AllGorillazTCT.png Screen Shot 2018-07-13 at 8.23.47 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-07-13 at 8.26.49 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-07-13 at 8.26.33 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-07-13 at 8.26.24 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-07-13 at 8.26.19 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-07-13 at 8.25.32 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-07-13 at 8.25.30 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-07-13 at 8.25.19 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-07-13 at 8.25.03 PM.png Clint Eastwood Gorillaz2.jpg 2-D Clint Eastwood (1).gif Murdoc and 2-D Clint Eastwood.gif Stuart Pot, 2-D.gif DBE1635C-CFA1-44D2-8637-557D15AD0886.jpeg 2-D Clint Eastwood.gif D0C93155-E7FF-45E6-ADF2-1E16E17EB168.jpeg 19-2000 Screenshot 78.png Screenshot 79.png 2-D, 19-200.gif Screenshot 80.png Screenshot 81.png Screen Shot 2018-07-01 at 6.00.34 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-07-01 at 5.59.58 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-07-01 at 6.00.01 PM.png 19-2000 Aftermath.gif Rock the House Screenshot 83.png 2-D Rock the House.gif Rock the House Gorillaz 2.gif Screenshot 88.png Screenshot 89.png Screenshot 90.png Screenshot 91.png Screenshot 92.png Murdoc's Rock The House .gif 23DD722D-76F5-44A1-B649-D44DE6C2C4A4.png RTH3.png RTH2.png RTH2dlegs.png Free Tibet FreeTibet Campaign 2D meditating with tibetans.png G-Bitez Jump the Gut JUMP the Gut by 2-D.gif jumpthegut1.png jumpthegut2.png jumpthegut3.png jumpthegut4.png JLIG2.png JLIG1.png Hey! Our Toys Have Arrived 2d.jpg heyourtoyshavearrived1.png heyourtoyshavearrived2.png heyourtoyshavearrived3.png heyourtoyshavearrived4.png Fancy Dress fancydress1.png fancydress2.png FancyDress.png The Eel TheEEl1.png TheEEl2.png TheEEl3.png Game Of Death FBC085D8-46C3-40BB-B59C-D39F327C1E58.jpeg CEFC250E-184C-45E5-B6B9-AF2E226EEE4B.jpeg 3983F484-62F7-401D-8E8E-86D79FF71048.jpeg BD44DF14-3D48-456C-A02F-67D1F34BBBFE.jpeg Official Art Gorillaz Phase 1.jpg 23 Stu Pot.jpg 2Dcigar.jpg 2D-gogogogorillaz.png|Wearing a Hello Kinky long sleeve shirt. 2D.PNG 2dhak2gm.jpg images-4.jpg|2-D on the G-Sides cover art. 2dbiopic.jpg 072c39ca-67db-4701-b8cc-b16256ebffef.png Cracker-pot.jpg|Hanging out with his former girlfriend, Paula Cracker. Noodle and Gorillaz Phase 1.jpg Gorillaz Phase 1 Art 1.jpg Gorillaz Phase 1 Art.jpg Gorillaz Phase 1 Art 3.jpg Gorillaz Phase 1 Art 2.jpg Damon & Jamie Phase 1.jpg|Holding Jamie Hewlett and Damon Albarn hostage. 2-D and Spin Magazine.jpg|On the cover of Spin magazine. The Phase 2 Gorillaz art (2).jpg Gorillaz Phase 1Cover.jpg Gorillaz 2002.png Full-size-gorillaz-wallpaper-19-WTG3059757.jpg 2-D's cigarrete.jpg Gorillaz 19-2000.png 2-D and Damon Rock the House Aftermath.png The Phase 1 Gorillaz wallpaper (4).jpg Phase 1 Band gathering.jpg Front Page Gorillaz.png Clint Eastwood Gorillaz.gif 78 Pot.jpg 2D Pot.jpg Gorillaz-Photos.jpg Car Drive.png Phase 2 Rock It 2-DRockit (2).gif 2-DRockit.gif|Blah Blah Blah...COLLAPSE Feel Good Inc. Screenshot_94.png Screenshot_95.png Feel Good Inc OP with 2-D.gif Screenshot_97.png Screenshot_98.png Screenshot_99.png Screenshot_100.png Screenshot_101.png Feel Good Inc. 2-D (1).gif Screenshot_103.png Feel Good Inc. 2-D (2).gif Feel Good Inc. 2-D.gif Gorillaz-2D,_Feel_Good_Inc.JPG FGINC1.png FGINC2.png FGINC3.png DARE 2-DARE.gif Screenshot 2018-12-24 at 9.11.12 PM.png Dirty Harry Dirty Harry 2-D.gif dirty.jpg dance.jpg C09E71C8-F3A8-4467-9957-4C997D69B40D.jpeg 71054604-04DF-4D26-A085-1E13FC9BE41E.jpeg F760A1CB-052E-44C9-B572-5C118EA3A717.jpeg 8919B4BC-F0AA-4551-9E63-D5ABEB7F9F56.jpeg 5D28B85D-E7D6-4174-B6CF-B6B16D3DC715.jpeg D0BF3A8C-7ABA-41BD-8B95-04C44343CE91.jpeg 6F316B0C-C06F-4DBA-9662-43455BA11522.jpeg F6943EF0-AB12-4044-8298-D9BD764F97FD.jpeg Murdoc & 2-Dirty Harry.gif Gorillaz - MTV Cribs 2-D MTV Cribs.gif Official Art Gorillaz Phase 2.jpg|The Phase 2 Band Portrait Gorillaz Phase 2 (1).jpg 2D's Dare ident.png 2Demondays.jpg Shhh, I'm making art.jpg Gorillaz.png 12D3isthename.jpg 1411009781 l.jpg|Alternate art for Demon Days. 2Dalternitive.JPG de5e50b0-e947-4f82-969c-1badd7ff8f06.png 2-D Phase 2.jpg Damon & Jamie Phase 2.jpg The Phase 2 Gorillaz art.jpg The Phase 2 Gorillaz wallpaper.png The Phase 2 Gorillaz (2).jpeg Gorillaz-4de1197a61f4e.jpg Gorillaz Cover Phase 2.jpg The Phase 2 Gorillaz wallpaper.jpg Gorillaz-Noodle.png Gorillaz Cash for Questions.jpg Phase 2 Band gathering.png Squad goals.jpg Selfie Gang shot.jpg Maxim Magazine 2-D.jpg|2-D's interview in Maxim Magazine. Creating....jpg Maxim Magazine Gorillaz.jpg 4 apes by Gorillaz.jpg Phase 3 Stylo stylo1.png stylo2.png stylo3.png stylo4.png stylo5.png Screen Shot 2018-07-30 at 10.08.59 PM.png On Melancholy Hill Gorillaz On Melancholy Hill1.jpg 7b0f12f526620cf3575e28222616774f.jpg 2-D, On Melancholy Hill .gif Screen Shot 2018-08-16 at 7.34.01 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-08-16 at 7.32.41 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-08-16 at 7.32.28 PM.png 2-D On Melancholy Hill 2.gif Screen Shot 2018-08-16 at 7.31.02 PM.png Gorillaz On Melancholy Hill .gif|2-D arriving at Plastic Beach along with Cyborg Noodle and Murdoc Rhinestone Eyes rhinestoneeyes1.png Rhinestone Eyes 2-D 2.gif Rhinestone Eyes 2-D.gif Doncamatic 2-D, Doncamatic.gif|TALK TO ME, TALK TO ME, TALK TO ME DoYaThing doyathing1.png 2-D's morning face.gif NoodleDoyathing.gif|Checking up on a sleeping Noodle 2-Doyathing.gif doyathing4.png doyathing5.png 2-Do Ya Thing 2.gif 2-Do Ya Thing 6.gif Do Ya Thing' Comic.gif 2-Do Ya Thing 4.gif 2-Do Ya Thing Converse Smack.gif 2-Do Ya Thing =3.gif doyathing8.png 2-Do Ya Thing 3.gif 2-Do Ya Thing =3.gif Official Art Gorillaz Phase 3 Portrait.jpg Plastic_beach_groupe.jpg 29234 1127565485221 1709721197 255612 5504212 n.jpg|2-D escaping Plastic Beach. 59089 1192053617384 1709721197 389012 3167402 n.jpg|2-D, Murdoc and Cyborg Noodle. 2D Phase 3.jpg 000AAA.jpg 2D, Murdoc and Cybog Noodle.jpg 2Dmychum.jpg beachparty.jpg 2D 10-28-16.jpg a2dd7394-3317-4182-9e6a-90f8ed1adbb6.jpg 63abbdd1-0532-478b-b6fa-4ca153ed040b.png e93bf9cc-65c5-472a-a46a-bfe850e4728c.jpg 83e7e3b9-4157-44bb-9257-43001531e3a6.jpg 15ee26af-687d-4e1f-9f5e-aa94eb6552b2.jpg|Leaving Plastic Beach with Noodle. Tumblr o9wtcgWBKt1u9e5leo1 1280.png Tumblr nj49rvWMHJ1u9e5leo2 r1 1280.jpg GorillazPlasticBeachCNoodle2D.jpg Group.jpg Gorillaz-HD-Desktop.jpg Plastic Beach cast.jpg HewllGorillazsketch (2).png Phase 4 Saturnz Barz A9797778-B8A4-4CB9-8405-99C157FD47B7.png 88A4F754-206B-4371-BCF2-A20B6F4492A1.png FCB15112-1505-40F4-9550-1027A26C8CE9.png EB76541B-AEBF-483B-A2A1-1F86D28C73DB.png 2-D in Saturnz Barz.gif|''“Just a peppermint' tea for me.”'' - 2-D DAC001DD-8378-4362-A131-6D180881E48B.png 45A60E63-CBEF-4897-915B-811DB14751E6.png Gorillaz in Saturnz Barz.gif 1F68A066-FCCF-40DE-82C8-30C72DDFD3A0.jpeg 2FA08660-309F-418D-BBE7-DE308361583E.jpeg Screen Shot 2018-08-22 at 3.58.16 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-08-22 at 3.57.44 PM.png Strobelite strobelite1.png strobelite2.png strobelite3.png strobelite4.png 2-D & Noodle DanceALLnight.gif strobelite6.png strobelite8.png 107D41A6-3679-45C0-B751-EC6E303702EB.png Official Art GorillazPhase4.jpg|The Phase 4 Band Portrait 2D phase 4.jpg 2-D reading a book.jpeg stuart.png stuart.png.jpg 2d&noodle.jpeg IMG_20151205_201400.jpg 2d phase 4, 2-15-16.jpeg Noodle and 2-D, 3-23-16.jpeg 2-D phase 4, 3-23-16 #2.jpeg Aprilgorillaz.jpg 2Dmhm.jpg efc57bfb37974240a8f83b911c27f453.png Hewll2Dsketch.jpg 2-D phase 4 - 5/20/16.jpeg 2-D phase 4--6/2/16.jpeg Crack 076-Cover-LR.jpg|2-D and the rest of the band on the cover of Issue #76 of CRACK 2-D -- 08/01/2016.jpeg 2-D reading a book.jpeg Feet.jpg 2d_wearing_pink_nail_polish_full.jpg 2d wearing nail polish.jpeg 2-D with glasses.jpg 2-D March 2017.jpg 43172D.jpg 46172D.jpg Q mag.jpg Momentz 2D.jpg Electronicbeats 2D.jpg b458559d-9a8d-47c3-a0a7-2ed45beefa86.jpg Gorillaz G Magazine.JPG SONOS.jpg JuxtapozMagazine198 1.jpg GORILLAZ IN PARAGUAY.PNG Gorillaz's Life Is Beautiful Festival 2017.PNG Gorillaz's Q magazine.PNG Gorillaz at the Brit Awards (2).PNG Gorillaz at the Brit Awards (1).PNG 2-D's Humanz Jacket.PNG 2-D and Russel in Boomtownfair.PNG 2-D & Noodle.PNG Be the change!!.jpg Phase 5 Humility humility1.png humility2.png Humility by 2-D.gif humility3.png 2-D Humility 2.gif 2-D Humility.gif humility5.png humility6.png humility7.png humility9.png humility10.png humility11.png Tranz 2-DTranz.gif Tranz 2-D (1).jpg Tranz1.png Tranz2.png Tranz (7).gif Tranz3.png Tranz4.png Screen Shot 2018-09-13 at 5.45.45 PM.png|Uh, This... Screen Shot 2018-09-13 at 5.45.00 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-09-13 at 5.39.45 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-09-13 at 5.40.47 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-09-13 at 5.43.30 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-09-13 at 5.46.39 PM.png|Last Saturday Night. Tranz (8).gif B4F79C75-6884-4A1C-84AC-056A4550047E.jpeg Tranz.gif 8CFEEACA-8156-4294-A526-F675544EA61F.png 5EE4E8CF-A5BF-4506-911F-6E4DDF104E58.gif Tranz Storyboard.jpg|Tranz Storyboard Tranz Storyboard 1.jpg Hollywood 2-D in Hollywood.gif|2-D as he appeared in Hollywood. 'Official Art' GorillazPhase5.jpg 2DPhase5.jpeg P4UHJk6 d.jpg C9E10EE9-572D-4F0D-B970-C0244F5E0542.jpeg oa1.png oa2.png oa3.png 4EA5537A-CB38-4127-8957-8CDE5BE90918.jpeg 871E237A-1525-4C63-9DF2-65F14BE75A4B.jpeg AD692E0C-68EB-44D5-A265-80741CE43DE5.jpeg F4D3D011-9FFF-4470-BFA5-C55D86BB1CEF.jpeg Pic12323155485666445435465.png|He's Back... House of Paradise.jpg|House of Paradise The Lorre Story.jpg|The Lorre Story The Now Now live in Mexico.jpg|The Now Now Tour in Mexico Art Umbro.jpg|Umbro Humility Crew.jpg|2D and Humility crew Category:2-D